


Mayhem

by oncealiceswann



Series: Drabblemania [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Johnlock - Freeform, Multi, Texting, Tragedy, kind of, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John texting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayhem

Texting

'I've always wanted to tell you I love you, but I never found the gut to do so. Now I decide you are the one. I love you and I know you love me, too. Will you marry me? JW'

'Don't be ridiculous, John. SH'

'Sorry, wrong person. JW'

*Messages deleted*


End file.
